


An Angel (Through Martyrdom)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I really can't, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, So much angst, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This man had once saved him from a Hell he was proud to burn in.  Now, he knows, it is time to reciprocate."</p><p>Javert kills the sin to save the sinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel (Through Martyrdom)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this (if you've read the Brick, the title's even more depressing!).

Fate, Javert decides, is the worst superior he’s ever had ( _deceitful, seductive, and selfish_ ).  
  
“Javert, stay where you are!  No, come down, I mean!  Just don’t jump, oh Lord, don’t jump!”  
  
It’s been five months, and he realizes now, framed by the stars and the hungry demon below him, that he has been living on borrowed time ( _time stolen by Jean Valjean_ ).  
  
And Javert knows that it is he who must pay.

 _For it is your sin._  
  
“ _Do you like the room?  I know you wish to remain in your apartment, but please, I’d like nothing more than for you to stay here, even if it’s only for a time._ ”  
  
Javert closes his eyes and lets out a huff of breath.  He is procrastinating in his duties, failing yet another master.  
  
 _“I-I don’t know what that was, Javert, please forgive me, I-I should never have-oh-”_  
  
But he did, Javert thinks.  This man who is a saint ( _or this saint who is a man_?) had been driven to temptation by a uniformed gutter rat.  
  
 _“Javert, Javert, you don’t know how, oh God, how many years-”_  
  
But he does.  How long has this dragged on for, three decades?  And all this time Javert has clutched and chased and finally caused a man turned to God to end up a writhing mass in his bed.  
  
“ _Oh, please, Javert,”_  
  
But he cannot comply.  This man had once saved him from a Hell he was proud to burn in.  Now, he knows, it is time to reciprocate.  
  
“Jean,” he says softly, the name he’s never allowed himself to think drowned by the river below.    
  
How can he run from what God ( _God?_ ) has intended?  
  
How can he damn this risen prodigal son?  
  
In the end, Javert does not jump, but rather allows himself to fall.


End file.
